


swallow my breath and take what is mine

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen: The Novel - Val Emmich
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Magical Bond, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: «Cielo», Miguel says when he finally pulls away, breathy and quiet, «mi cielito,please.»«What do you want?» Connor’s fingers find their way under Miguel’s tunic, warm against his skin. «Just tell me and I’ll give it to you. I would give you the moon, if I could.»«I don’t want the moon», Miguel says, touching their foreheads together, «I want you.»





	swallow my breath and take what is mine

**Author's Note:**

> here's a small prequel teaser of the almost 90k fic i wrote between last kinktober and this kinktober.
> 
> it's currently with my beta, being looked over and will probably be posted sometime in january. depending on how much it sucks and how much i have to rewrite, of course.

When Miguel and Connor were young, people thought the way they scented each other in an imitation of the bonded couples they’d seen was cute. Their nursemaids and tutors didn’t discourage it until it was too late. Now, anyone they meet knows they belong to each other by scent and in Hanover that carries a certain implication that it doesn’t in other kingdoms. Connor is fine with that, because Miguel is _his_ and the instinctual alpha parts of him want everyone to know that.

Other kingdoms don’t see it the way Hanover does. They know that House Murphy and House de la Vega are connected, but they don’t think of them as being _related_ in the way way that people in Hanover do. As far as the people of Hanover are concerned, it’s taboo for a sólido and sombre to be intimate with each other. A sombre is meant to guide a sólido, to be a sólido’s closest confidant, but not the the way that Miguel guide Connor. Their relationship has always been different, though. They’ve grown up in each other’s pockets, inseparable in ways that most sombre and sólido aren’t, and it’s made the bond between them much deeper.

From the very first moment he can remember, Connor has known that Miguel was meant to be _his_. While sometimes a sólido and sombre are introducted before they’re formally bonded at the age of ten, it’s unheard of that they would known for their entire lives that they’re meant to be bonded. The unusual circumstances of their birth and upbringing has made for a lot of idiosyncracies that people have tried and failed to train them out of.

There are many reasons why nobody was upset when Connor turned down the offer to be crown prince, but he’s not foolish enough to think that his relationship with Miguel wasn’t a major part of that relief.

For the most part, however, Connor pays other people’s opinions very little attention. The entire summer has been filled with experimental kissing that other people in the castle must know is happening, but are too polite to say anything about. From that very first kiss, Connor has known that nobody would ever be able to compete with Miguel for him. Kissing Miguel has never felt wrong in the way it’s supposed to even though, logically, Connor knows that a sólido can love his sombre, but he isn’t meant to _love_ his sombre. 

That’s why, when Miguel settles into Connor’s lap three days after their sixteenth birthday and kisses him, Connor’s hands just settle on Miguel’s hips. He turns his head slightly, tongue running along the seam of Miguel’s lips to ask for entrance that Miguel grants him. Connor can’t say he’s kissed _many_ people, but he doesn’t like kissing anybody as much as he likes kissing Miguel. Eventually, Connor knows that as Hanover’s second prince, they’ll have to marry a compañero. For the moment, he just lets himself get lost in the kiss.

«Cielo», Miguel says when he finally pulls away, breathy and quiet, «mi cielito, _please_.»

«What do you want?» Connor’s fingers find their way under Miguel’s tunic, warm against his skin. «Just tell me and I’ll give it to you. I would give you the moon, if I could.»

«I don’t want the moon», Miguel says, touching their foreheads together, «I want you.»

If Connor were less sure of their bond, he would ask Miguel if he meant that. If he really wanted to cross that line. He’s never had any doubt in Miguel, though, who always knows what’s best for them and who keeps him where he’s supposed to be. _Who_ he’s supposed to be.

«Okay», Connor says. «You can have me.»

Breathing out, Connor gathers magic from the ley line that runs under the castle and moves them to the bed. It only feels right that their first time be on a bed, although he doubts that Miguel particularly cares. He also sheds their clothes, making Miguel laugh.

«I think you’re skipping several steps, mi cielo.» Miguel touches Connor’s face, tucking his hair behind his ear. «Not that I’m complaining.»

«I’m trying to make this as easy as possible.» Connor nudges Miguel’s legs apart, and Miguel parts them easily. «It’s awkward if we both have to undress.»

«Some people might say that undressing your partner is half the fun.» Impatient, Miguel’s hands find Connor’s cock, experimentally touching the deflated knot at the base. «It’s larger than I thought.»

«You’ve seen me naked before», Connor says. It’s true, although Connor supposes it’s different when his cock is soft. «I don’t have to breed you, you know. There are other ways.»

«No, it’s.» Miguel looks away, color rising on his cheeks. «I like it.» 

Connor takes that as a kind of permission, leaning down to press their lips together while his hand seeks the center of Miguel. He’s only heard the servants talking about this, and the vast majority of alphas lie with omegas but he assumes the principle is the same. Both betas and omegas make slick, after all, and when Connor’s fingers part Miguel’s labia he finds Miguel already wet with slick.

«You weren’t lying.» Connor means it to be teasing, but it comes out more awed. «Do you always get like this when you think of me?»

«Not _always_.» Miguel huffs, the annoyed expression on his face at odds with the way his hips cant upward into Connor’s touch. «You’re usually too annoying to be hot. Like right now—stop wasting time and _breed_ me, Cielo.»

«They say it makes it easier on you if I touch you first», Connor says. He doesn’t know if that’s true, but he’d rather not take chances. «The slick is necessary.»

Miguel narrows his eyes and the next thing Connor knows, he’s on his back and Miguel is holding his arms down and smirking down at him. It’s a dirty trick to use shadow-walking to get what he wants, but Miguel’s never been above getting his hands dirty to get what he wants. Once he’s sure that Connor won’t retaliate, Miguel releases his arms and carefully lines himself up with Connor’s cock before sinking onto it.

«Oh», Miguel says. He sounds overwhelmed and Connor settles his hands on Miguel’s hips to steady him. «Oh, I. They said. _Oh_.»

«Are you okay, Migo?» Connor can’t keep the worry out of his voice, because the last thing he’d want is to hurt Miguel. «If it’s too much we—»

«_No_.» Miguel’s voice is firm, and he sinks down further. «No, I’m fine I just I’m adjusting.»

It doesn’t seem like Miguel’s fine to Connor, but he trusts Miguel’s judgement so he lets Miguel slowly sink down onto his cock until he bottoms out. It’s torture, his alpha instincts screaming at him to _take_, but Connor has always been good at keeping his instincts in check. Still, his ability to do so is fraying, and he knows Miguel is still adjusting but he needs. He needs to move.

«Migo, please. I can’t.» Connor swallows, his hands shaking from the effort of being still. «I need to knot you.»

«Yeah», Miguel says, voice hazy and distant, «yeah, knot me.»

Flipping them again, Connor drives into Miguel, who gasps at the sudden motion. His hands immediately come up to Connor’s back, fingers scratching down, and Connor thinks he’ll be carrying those marks for a week or more. He can’t find it in himself to care, though, more focused on the way that Miguel feels around him, the way that Miguel tightens with every gasp, inflating his knot until it’s catching and then, finally, it fully locks them together.

There’s tears in Miguel’s eyes, and Connor kisses them away.

«Sorry», he says.

«It’s.» Miguel swallows, breathing in and out. «It’s not your fault, it’s just. I’m a little. It’s a lot and my brain is a little bit mad you didn’t claim me.»

«You’re already mine.» Connor nuzzles Miguel’s cheek, like the scent will calm him. «You’ve always been mine.»

«I know», Miguel says. «I _know_, but that doesn’t mean. It’s just a hormone thing, Connor.»

Gently, Connor turns them so Miguel is resting against his chest. He kisses the corner of Miguel’s mouth.

«Mine.»

«Yours», Miguel agrees. «always.»


End file.
